Cardfight! Vanguard: American Reverse
by Shotokan Master
Summary: Months after the attack of the Reverse Aichi Sendou's former teacher Mark Whiting, is the new manager of Card Capital of America. He meets a young fighter who only cares about the enjoyment of a cardfight. But during this time a dark force begins to emerge. Follow these new heroes as well some memorable ones as they discover the American Reverse.


_**Discalaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, all rights are owned by Bushiroad. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a story that I created that matches my deck from the game, almost like me being a part of the anime, so I try to match the style as much as possible but in any case I hope that I have delivered a fun and interesting story that is true to the spirit of the material. With this particular story going on I will also being taking requests about what kind of decks fans would like to see so that I can keep a variety in the overall story as it progresses. So with that lets shuffle out cards and stand up our Vanguards.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>DRIVE 1: CARD CAPITAL OF AMERICA<em>**

_The day started off like any other. I woke up, went to school, always the same task. But today would be the first time I broke that chain. I was riding down the road when I past a store that had a giant grand opening sign. It was called Card Capital of America and right away I knew it was a card shop. Mostly from the name. So of course I was highly interested since I'm a big fan of Cardfight! Vanguard, and well, I'll just let you read the rest of the story without me interrupting you. As for my name, you'll come to know it._

Staring into the window the kid pressed his forehead against the glass in order to get a better look inside, but his thick brown hair was getting in the way. He immediately noticed all of the players and decided to walk in. Once inside, he studied the environment. Quickly he noticed the sales side and the playing area was separated by an archway. But both rooms were full of color, by way of posters and paint. Everything gave compliments to the next.

Clutching his back pack tight the kid moved forward to the playing area, when a man with spiked blond hair and glasses stepped into his view and gave a greeting.

"Hello, and welcome to Card Capital of America, the only branch of the Card Capital franchise based out of Japan. I'm the manager, but you can call me Manager Mark."

The kid was a little overwhelmed with the man's assertiveness, but managed to respond. "I'm Ryan Knight."

Pleased with the introduction the manager placed himself beside the newcomer and placed his arm around him. "Well, you will not worry here, Sir Ryan. This is the best place for Vanguard anywhere you go." He let out a giant laugh.

"You're really happy." Ryan said.

Immediately the manager let go and stood up straight folding his arms. "He's right, a ninja can't show too much emotion."

There was a brief moment of silence before Ryan said, "You said that aloud."

The manager quickly felt himself trip in embarrassment. He tried to wave it off. "Oh, I know, it was all a joke, I may have been living in Japan, but I assure you I'm not a ninja. Especially not the famous Ninja Master M."

"Um, who?"

The manager fell back to a corner in shame. "Does nobody here know the legendary Murakamo master?"

"Are you okay?"

Within seconds Manager Mark sprung to his feet cheerful once more. "Well, let's not let sad facts dampen our delights today. Step into the Battle Area, as I so obviously put in large letter, and have yourself a couple of Cardfights." Manager Mark said as he nudged Ryan into the room."

Ryan started looking at the dozens of players in the room, ranging from as young as eight to as old as thirty.

His attention was then caught in a corner, where a few players gathered. Ryan approached and was vastly intrigued by the player who sat all calm and beat his current opponent easily.

The player brushed back his long red hair and smiled. "You lose, kid. Why don't you come back when you really learn how to play."

The kid collected his cards and slunk away, almost tears in his eyes.

Ryan stepped forward, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"What? It's the truth. If you don't know how to play, then you need to learn the rules. Otherwise, you don't have a chance against someone like me."

"Then how about offering points of improvement rather than putting the player down."

The guy sat up some to look Ryan in the eyes. "You know what? You talk a big game. Let's see you back it up."

Ryan nodded and sat down. He reached inside his front pouch of his backpack and pulled out a deck of cards. He began to shuffle them just as his opponent did. Once finished, they cut one another deck and both drew their first five cards. Right off Ryan could see that he had an okay hand save for too many grade 1's and no grade 3's, so he placed two cards back into his deck and reshuffled. After drawing two more cards he nodded to his opponent who smiled.

"By the way kid, before we start, what your name?" He asked.

"Ryan Knight."

"Alright Ryan, my name is Lee Drake. You'll never forget it after I win."

"Just play." Ryan said.

"Okay then, imagine it. We're on the planet Cray; we have obtained our astral forms. Now we do battle."

Ryan closed his eyes and felt the shift in reality as he pictured Cray in his mind. Every mountain, tree, rock, and river. Once he had it, he reopened his eyes. "Stand up my Vanguard."

"Stand up, Vangaurd." Lee said.

Both were now able to see the other's starter units. Lee had Lizard Soldier Saishin while Ryan had Wingal Brave.

Lee stared at his opponent's starter and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked.

"You're using Royal Paladins. Maybe I should just call you Aichi. You know what, you go first please."

Ryan turned red in anger and drew his first card. "I ride the Little Sage, Marron and move Wingal Brave behind her."

"Okay 'Aichi', my turn; and I ride Desert Gunner, Relan, move Saishin to the back right row, and call Photon Bomber Wyvern." Lee then rested both his cards, "With support from Wyvern, Relan attacks your vanguard (7000+6000=13000)."

"I don't guard."

"Trigger check." Lee smiled as he revealed a critical trigger. "All effects to Relan."

Ryan took two cards from the top of his deck and placed them in the damage zone, there were no triggers.

"Go ahead, Aichi."

Ryan drew his next card and scanned his hand. "I ride into my avatar of pure light, Blaster Blade. I then call a Knight of Silence Gallatin and Knight of Friendship, Kay behind him."

"Oh my gosh, now we have Blaster Blade and Gallatin. You copied that deck completely."

Ryan brushed it off and rested Wingal and Blaster Blade. "I attack your Vanguard (9000+5000=14000)." His opponent didn't guard and Ryan checked his drive to reveal a heal trigger. "I recover one point of damage and give the 5000 to Gallatin. Next since the attack was successful I can place Wingal Brave into the soul and add one card with Blaster in its name to my hand; and I choose Majesty Lord Blaster. Now Gallatin and Sobromy support, to attack the Vanguard 10000+7000+5000=22000)."

"I don't guard." Lee said taking a second damage with glee. "Man, your moves are so predictable. Your deck is nothing special, so you have no chance. Stand and draw. I ride Dragonic Deathscythe and the counterblast two. Say goodbye to your Gallatin."

Ryan showed no emotion as he placed the card in his drop zone.

"Next I call Red River Dragoon to a rear guard circle. So now we begin with Saishin on the support and Dragoon attacks the Vanguard (1000+5000=15000)."

Ryan quickly scanned his hand, "I guard with Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine."

"Fine; Wyvern supports and Deathscythe attacks your Vanguard (9000+6000=15000)."

"I don't guard."

Lee checked the top of his deck and revealed no trigger. "Looks like you lucked out."

Ryan took the top deck of his card and also had no trigger, so he placed another card into his damage zone. He then drew his next card and scanned his hand.

Lee grew patient. "Come on, we know you're going to play Majesty Lord Blaster."

Ryan smiled, "Actually ride to grade three and bring out Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei. Next I call Jewel Knight, Sobromy behind her."

"Well, now that is a bit different." Lee was now intrigued by the sudden change of cards.

"With Sobromy support Ashlei attacks the Vanguard, and when she does, she gets an additional 2000 (11000+7000+2000)."

"I discard a card and I nullify with Wyvern Guard, Guld."

Ryan checked the top two cards of his deck, the first had no trigger, but the second was a draw trigger, and so he drew his card and ended his turn.

"Stand and draw." Once he noticed his next card he only smiled. "Now I ride Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion. Next I call another Red River Dragoon and Photon Bomber Wyvern behind him." Lee dramatically pointed at his pointed. "This is it, my final turn. I'll begin with Vermillion and Wyvern support (11000+6000=17000)."

Ryan remained calm, "I don't guard."

"Checking the twin drive." Lee flipped over the first card for a draw trigger, drew his card, and checked another for a critical trigger. "I give critical to Vermillion and the attack boost gets split up between my rear guards."

Ryan flipped over both his cards and revealed no trigger on any.

"Next I support with Wyvern and my first Dragoon attacks your Vanguard (10000+6000+5000=21000)."

"I don't guard." Ryan said as he took his fifth damage, which once again led to no trigger."

"You've just given up here. I can see that. No attempt to guard and only taking lots of damage. Some player you are. So now Saishin supports and my last Dragoon attack your Vanguard (10000+5000+5000=20000)."

Ryan takes an Elaine and Margal and throws them into the guard circle, "I guard."

Lee quickly felt embarrassed as he had called final turn, but was unable to deliver upon the promise. Though with everyone still watching he managed to keep his composure. "It doesn't matter, take your last turn."

Ryan stood his cards and drew. "Now feel the power of my Vangaurds limit break! I break ride Majesty Lord Blaster!"

"Oh please what's that going to do?"

"It's only beginning. Next I call Star Call Trumpeter to the back right and counter blast two in order to search my deck, and I once again superior call my avatar of pure light, Blaster Blade; with him I counter blast another two and retire one of your Dragoons."

Lee removed one and grew a scowl.

"Now I call my avatar of pure shadow, Blaster Dark. One to the left and another to the right. Light and shadow together to bring the end of my enemy. With Sobromy's support, Majesty Lord Blaster attacks the Vanguard with his skill. I add both Blasters to the soul and increase his attack and give an extra critical again (10000+10000+10000+7000+2000=39000)."

"So that's three critical's before the twin drive. No, I won't allow it. I intercept with Dragoon and throw down two Malevolent Djinn and a Desert Gunner, Raien. The only way to pass is to pull some triggers." Lee mocked. But even as he did, he watched as Ryan reached for his first check and revealed nothing. Then the second check came and Lee's eyes widened at the reveal of a critical trigger.

"All effects to Majesty Lord Blaster and you take four damage." Ryan smiled.

"No, it's no over. I can pull a heal, I have four cards to reveal." Lee said as he shakily removed each card one by one revealing a draw, critical, and two non-trigger cards. "I-I lost." Was all he could say.

Ryan held out his hand even as the crowd cheered. "Hey man, you played a good game."

Lee looked up and suddenly felt humbled by the gesture. He took the hand and they shook hands.

From the register Manager Mark smiled and looked upon Ryan. "In a way he reminds me of Aichi." He said with his eyes closed and arms folded.

"I'm standing right here." Ryan said.

Manager Mark was startled by Ryan and jumped from his seat. But he quickly recollected himself and once again returned to business. "Well, that was a heck of a game there, Sir Ryan. I hope you plan on entering our first grand shop tournament."

"Tournament?" Ryan asked.

Manager Mark quickly finished a flyer and printed it out to show Ryan. "It's going to be one Saturday from today, and we have a special guest flying in."

Ryan studied the flyer, "A member of team Q4 is coming to participate. Which one?"

"That my friend is the surprise of a lifetime. Anyone who joins is going to get to chance to potentially beat a former champion of the Asian Circuit. So I really hope you'll come back and play."

Ryan thought about it for a moment and decided to sign up. "I'll be there. It'd be nice to know if I have a chance to take on one of the world's best."

Manager Mark smiled as he took down Ryan's name. "Okay, we'll be seeing you again."

Ryan gave a smile and walked out. E was quickly back on his bike on his way home.

Once he had gone Manager Mark picked up his phone and dialed a number. Once the voice answered Manager Mark proceeded to tell the person everything he knew about Ryan thus far. As he drew to the end of the call the voice on the other end said one last thing, "I'll be the judge over his mastery of the Royal Paladin's."

**_NEXT TIME ON CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD: AMERICAN REVERSE_**

_Wow! That was really an intense battle. I was actually kind of scared for a moment. But with that over I'm now curious about this mystery fighter from Q4. Either way, I'll be ready and show exactly how I play Royal Paladin's. Join me next time as the shop tournament begins._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed the story, please give some feedback in terms of what you did or did not like and what you may like to see in terms of decks.<strong>_


End file.
